1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container used in the storage, shipping, and displaying of fragile food products such as edible salad bowls and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a wealth of related art in the field which attempt to provide a suitable container for transporting and displaying a fragile food item such as edible salad bowls and the like. Ideally a container should protect the item from breakage during shipping while economizing space, and provide an attractive container to catch the consumers' attention. Additionally, it is preferred that at least part of the container be transparent so that a visual inspection of the contents of the container may be made. See for example, the inventions of Webinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,001; Wallen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,850; and Warnock, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,577. The related art typically suffer from one of two problems: either they lack the characteristic of providing visual inspection of the product, which is important to purchasers of fragile food products, or they lack sufficient sturdiness to protect the fragile food product from breakage. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sturdy container for fragile food products such as edible salad bowls, tostada shells, and the like, which can be used for shipping and display purposes. It is another object of the current invention to provide a consumer with the ability to visually inspect the fragile food product within the container. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to minimize breakage of the fragile food product during shipping and display by providing extra clearance between the fragile food product and the surface upon which the container is rested, even if shipping or other activity causes the fragile food product to settle.